1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions, i.e., oils of lubricating viscosity and greases prepared therefrom containing a friction reducing amount of an N-alkyl amide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amide have found wide-spread use in multiple lubricant applications such as multi-functional detergent/dispersant applications in engine oil formulations. Amides such as n-pyridyl oleamides have been used as anti-rust additives, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,882. More particularly, this application is directed to long-chain N-alkyl formamides which have the advantage of being non-metallic, ashless and without any possible deleterious phosphorus or sulfur.
Many means have been employed to reduce overall friction in modern engines, particularly automobile engines. It is commonly understood that lubricants, by definition, reduce friction between moving surfaces. Friction reducing additives or agents which are added to lubricants in minor amounts significantly enhance the frictional properties of those lubricants without significantly impairing other physical properties such as viscosity, density, pour point and the like. Although amides broadly have been known to be used in lubricating compositions, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,822 referred to hereinabove, this invention and the corresponding N-alkyl amides specifically N-alkyl formamides have no prior use or history of use as friction-reducing or friction modifying additives, or for that matter of use, in the major additive areas of anticorrosion or antioxidation in lubricating compositions.